<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love me at the ungodly hour by Someonesfirstworldproblems</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675695">Love me at the ungodly hour</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonesfirstworldproblems/pseuds/Someonesfirstworldproblems'>Someonesfirstworldproblems</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Early Mornings, Established Relationship, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Soft Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Thirsty Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Thirsty Jaskier | Dandelion, domestic as fuck, idk why i tagged roach she's only mentioned, lowkey married, they really be sharing one braincell babe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 13:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,427</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26675695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someonesfirstworldproblems/pseuds/Someonesfirstworldproblems</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaskier caught Geralt's golden gaze head-on, blue eyes holding tight to the catlike set of the Witcher’s. The larger man leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the Bard's lower lip, Jaskier’s lashes fluttered, musician’s hands settling over the thick muscles on broad shoulders.</p>
<p>" You-you’re distracting me" Jaskier protested, very softly and right against Geralt's mouth, where the little darts of air felt like a kiss of their own.</p>
<p>He needs to tell Geralt, really he needs to tell him, for both their sakes. But this all getting so unfairly out of hand and Jaskier is loathed to stop it here. </p>
<p>________________<br/>or. Jaskier wakes up after a very good night to the very rude reminder that he does, in fact, exist outside this bed and should have been smarter about preplanning, especially this close to the down season. But he's but a man with a heart between his ears and a pulse between his legs, if they're late he'll blame it on Geralt. The boys are stupid in love. (and horny, not actual smut tho, soz.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love me at the ungodly hour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo HitMAn BAnG! sup fools, I've decided to crawl outta my own jello ass brain and spit this out. In all seriousness, I wrote this in January after my last fics but I was gonna make it into a full story. Obviously, standing here with only this in my hand I did not write that story but I actually did really like this opening so Imma give it to ya'll. Be sure to enjoy, drop me a kudos, leave me a comment as fossil fuel for my ego (I need it I'm applying to college this semester bros). and as always THANKS FOR READING.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There's a sort of lazy morning air to sleeping at an inn, Jaskier can't really say he has a home but on the rare occasion that Geralt will spring for a room and a bath, the Bard can pretend that they're waking up in their room, in some little house by the sea. Sometimes, when he's half asleep beneath Geralt’s arm he swears he can smell the salt brine of the water in the air.</p>
<p>It's a lovely dream, and really he's loath to come out of its haze, another one of these soft sleep blanketed mornings where, for a few hours, no one in the world exists to need them outside these sheets.</p>
<p>Jaskier shifts beneath the bed furs, trying to luxuriate within the feel of clean linen and stretch out the drowsiness from his bones. His eyes are squinted only half-open, he takes in the warm glow the sun is throwing over the wood of the floor. The bath from last night stands cold and sullen in the corner, the water is stagnant from all their filth but the lingering smell of lavender on his skin soothes away his irritation at eventually having to drag the wooden monstrosity back downstairs.</p>
<p>His gaze wanders and flits, he looks to Geralt's armor in the corner, it rests stiff and oiled on a chair, there's a deep gouge near the left breast that they'll have to fix between this day and the next. They're just to the side of the leathers is Jaskier’s lute, it's a beautiful deep colored instrument. He polishes it the same way Geralt polishes his swords. They both have important tools for their craft and there's a sort of camaraderie in wiping down their respective instruments in relative silence at the end of a night.</p>
<p>All at once, Jaskier is stirred from his reverie as Gearlt’s chest rumbles against his back, it's not quite a snore but more of some sleepy hum. The Witcher doesn't really make noise in his sleep but sometimes Jaskier can feel the vibrations of his great breaths when he's pressed right up against his skin. Jaskier thinks, offhandedly, that with a chest as vast and Geralt’s that the man ought to have blessedly good air control for singing. The kind of lungs the other minstrels in Oxenfurt would be jealous of, to be able to hold a note so long.</p>
<p>The Bard muses that perhaps Geralt would be a base, with a voice deep and cresting like the ocean somewhere within him. They could harmonize together, in some perfect world where the Witcher would not knock him on the head for suggesting a duet. But he could dream, couldn't he, half in and out of sleep, all sorts of things were possible when one wasn't really awake.</p>
<p>Jaskier begins to humm tapping out a gentle rhythm on the back of Geralt's hand where it's curled over his stomach, a Melody that would go nicely with just a high and low, tenor and bass.</p>
<p>He stares blankly forward, eyes going gently in and out of focus as the musing sort of takes him, this tune could be something, if he makes a bridge and gives the lilting melody some dissonance. ‘Song for a sleepy morning’ his mind supplies, not really something a crowd would want played in a tavern but perhaps some lullaby, or poetry, something the ladies and gentlemen of the land who possess a finer taste would enjoy.</p>
<p>He blinks, maybe he should write this down; it could be an epiphany, he mourns the loss of his quiet morning for only a moment before he begins the slow tired wiggle towards the satchel he discarded beneath the bed. Jaskier doesn't bother moving Geralt's arm off him as he shimmies over the side of the bed, his fingers hooking into the trialing leather strap before he tugs the bag out and up, he's going for his book and quill when the golden filigree of a royal envelope catches his eye. His mind is still so hazy from slumber he fingers the edge of the correspondence before pulling it out in full.</p>
<p>It's a pretty letter, all things considered, powder blue stationery that must have cost a fortune and a gold embossing that declares the house of Viene has paid well for this fine artistry. It's frivolous in the sort of way Jaskier appreciates and Geralt would not understand, spending any amount of money on a wedding invitation would be against his witchers constitution, Jaskier has seen Geralt stare down the price of silk doublets before the Bard has them commissioned looking a little more than green. </p>
<p>Geralt has an aversion to spending coin that Jaskier will never work out of him, even with the supposed luxury of heated baths. Medicinal purposes, Geralt insists, baths are for sore muscles. And Jaskier supposes they are, when it's just a soak, but what Geralt does is a bit more of a lounge and with all the salts and oils Jaskier adds to the water it's hardly a step away from some kind of aromatherapy. </p>
<p>And of course, sometimes they fuck in the bath, a harsh coupling of skin on skin and almost too hot water sloshing over the sides of the crude basin. He guesses that is also a medicinal purpose, somewhere.</p>
<p> Nevertheless, Jaskier accepts that Geralt will keep him frugal if not honest with his money, he may never see the likes of silk bed sheets again but he'll always have his clothes. And it's a fine compromise anyway, so Jaskier doesn't really mind.</p>
<p>The Bard is off in thought again twirling the letter between his fingers as he muses on baths and coin and the Witcher on silk sheets. The morning light is still coming through the window in a gentle wave, it dapples itself over the bedsheets and catches in Jaskiers hair, making the brown more of a honey.</p>
<p>And as it dances over the gold accessories on the envelope Jaskier absently reads his own name in looping script tracing his eyes over the dipping J and the bold K he almost forgets the point of the finery, so enraptured is he, in the quiet mudded early hour.</p>
<p>But then lithe fingers pull at the flap of the envelope and out comes the cream-colored invitation requesting the services of one illustrious bard, Master Jaskier of Oxenfurt acclaim, to the royal ceremonies of Princess Syria of Vienes wedding. And the morning spell breaks as a bird calls loudly outside the window and Jaskier stiffens at the sight of the date on the letter.</p>
<p>A wonderful princess-y wedding that he so graciously agreed to attend is taking place not three days from this morning, in a kingdom that is about a four days ride from this inn. And what more, a wedding he forgot to tell Geralt about while they were planning their retirement to Kaer Morhen for the winter. Jaskier feels well and truly fucked.</p>
<p>" Oh shit!" The Bard tugs himself so quickly from beneath his lover's arm his feet meet the cold floor in a slap, his toe catching in the strap of a bag and sending him tumbling to the floor.</p>
<p>The ruckus wakes the Witcher prematurely, one steely eye is cracked open to stare at Jaskier as he untangles himself from his satchel in several harried shouts and grunts. Geralt is not amused by the bards loud and ungodly screeching at this terrible hour of the morning, Jaskier was the fool always cajoling Geralt into sleeping in, longer then Vesemir would have ever advised, that is lazy, and foolishly, but humanly divine, and now that same Bard is waking him from that peaceful slumber to imitate a dying cockatrice.</p>
<p>" Do you prefer the cold floor then?" Geralt grunts, the words pushed out from the side of a slack mouth, the other half of the Witchers grimace still buried in his pillow.</p>
<p>Jaskier pops up like a flower in spring, or a rather enthusiastic cock, and leaps onto the bed. Sending one knee into Geralt's side and the other onto his back as he tries to shake him awake. But Geralt is a practicing deadweight, and does not allow himself to be swayed or prodded by Jaskier’s sharp bird-like limbs.</p>
<p>" I-oh SHIT!" Jaskier gasped, panting from his panic. Below him Geralt mused tiredly, voice thick with sleep ,and somewhere in the mix, amusement.</p>
<p>" What trouble could you possibly have found? Couldn't have squirmed your way into a marital bed last night, had you in mine so?" Jaskier slapped an open palm against the Witcher’s shoulder, the man only grunted, twitching his hips and displacing the smaller man. Quick as a flash, Geralt hooked a leg over Jaskier’s hips, pinning him to the bed beneath one massive glorious thigh.</p>
<p>" Ah- Excuse me! I'll have you know I am not only notorious for my sexual exploits! I could be in trouble for plenty of other reasons!"</p>
<p>" Your cock is your compass, morally and otherwise" Geralt received another slap, to that hearty thigh, as Jaskier made a reedy noise of offense.</p>
<p>" See if you have me in your bed again you barbarian, you can't wound a man's sex and his pride at once!" Geralt moved again turning his head towards Jaskier, who's hair was mussed from sleep, and who also looked so adorably miffed the Witcher felt his own sex stir.</p>
<p>Jaskier caught Geralt's golden gaze head-on, blue eyes holding tight to the catlike set of the Witcher’s. The larger man leaned forward pressing a soft kiss to the Bard's lower lip, Jaskier’s lashes fluttered, musician’s hands settling over the thick muscles on broad shoulders.</p>
<p>" You-you’re distracting me" Jaskier protested, very softly and right against Geralt's mouth, where the little darts of air felt like a kiss of their own.</p>
<p>" I'm apologizing for your bruised ego"</p>
<p>The smaller man smiled, something awfully sentimental settling in his belly then, " you’re awful, I was trying to tell you something you know?"</p>
<p>" Ah, that's what all the squawking was about"</p>
<p>" I- will choose to ignore that comment because I know you want me to rise to your bait but I am a better man than that sir. And besides this is serious business, I have discovered a hitch in our ah- winter plans"</p>
<p>Jaskier looked sheepish as he said it, shoulders rising up around his reddening ears, embarrassment was a charming look on most, on the Bard even more so. But genuine folly, the kind painting this fair man pink, was not common, Jaskier was a great performer he could convince a man away from his coin with a menagerie of emotes hanging off his features. And yet here, in this lumpy bed with only Geralt to perform to, his reactions were genuine, talented though he was, even this illustrious student of Oxenfurt could not enchant such a lecherous expression in farse.</p>
<p>He would be quite a bit more dangerous if he could.</p>
<p>" And what of it? Decided that holing up in Kaer Morhen with a pack of stoic ancient Witchers will be as boring as it sounds?" Geralt was keen to jest, trying to push some of that mirth into his statement.</p>
<p>He'd had doubts before, many unending doubts about what Jaskier really wanted, assuming that the nature of such wants would be a separate entity from Geralt entirely. And although the Bard had tried very valiantly with his mouth, and hands, and ass to deter the witchers brain from such doubts. Geralt found that the dregs of self-hatred, of self-consciousness, still seeded themselves deep within his bosom.</p>
<p>" hah! you and the other Witchers should be so lucky! I'm in high demand these days darling! which- is actually the problem sort of" his face scrunched up again.</p>
<p>" see I got this letter, a while ago, that I-without really thinking, agreed to play at a princesses wedding, and now see before you can make that face I wasn't going to ask you to come-"</p>
<p>" we do-" Geralt says, pushing Jaskier’s accusatory finger out of his face, " have very bad luck with weddings"</p>
<p>Jaskier rolls his eyes " that's why I wasn't going to drag you along to this particular function but ah I, out of curiosity, checked the date on that lovely blue thing on the floor over there, and apparently the ceremony is in three days" as he speaks the pitch of his voice gets higher and higher until the end is a pitchy apprehensive tone that sets Geralt on edge.</p>
<p>" three days"</p>
<p>" yes"</p>
<p>" Who's wedding?"</p>
<p>" the princess of Vizima's"</p>
<p>" so it's in Vizima"</p>
<p>" I, assume so yes"</p>
<p>".....which is a four days ride from here."</p>
<p>" not if we leave right this minute"</p>
<p>Jaskier gives him a crooked smile, the corners struggling to keep themselves aloft with that nervous laugh trying to escape his mouth. Geralt is glaring because this is exactly the kind of shit he does not want to get into, especially when it comes to Jaskier, specifically when frivolous engagements impede on his short time with the bard.</p>
<p>They can't always be together, and this will be the first winter they go to Kaer Morhen, which is widely regarded amongst the very humble *footnote small, minuscule, tiny, microscopic* Witcher populace, as their only stronghold, asylum from the rest of the world. It's as close as a coming home as he can give to Jaskier, and now, undoubtedly they will encounter some trouble at this wedding that will delay their travel for colder climates further.</p>
<p>Geralt's chest rumbles discontentedly as Jaskier awaits his response, eventually, the witcher tosses his head back onto the pillow and lets out a deep sigh.</p>
<p>" I have a bad feeling about this bard, I would like that to be noted in your ballad"</p>
<p>Jaskier grins, pressing apologetic kisses into Geralt’s jaw, nosing along on his Witcher’s cheekbone. When he speaks next, it's a soft-spoken sort of exclamation, full of mirth and something horrendously close to adoration.</p>
<p>" oh absolutely not! You're the hero of the story, maybe I'll say something foreboding, as the narrator but no one wants a weary Witcher, well-" he catches Geralt’s eyes then, " except me of course, and maybe Roach, we've got good taste me and her."</p>
<p>Geralt grunts, but hides his contentment just so, between the breath of their next kiss. Appeased for now is the white wolf, and maybe they don't have to leave so soon, he guesses they have an hour at least, and allot can be done in a comfortable bed within an hour.</p>
<p>They've certainly made due with less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did you like it? did you like my simile about dicks? I particularly enjoyed writing that, t'was a personal pleasure to type the word ' c o c k' into google docs. The first draft of this was written on my phone at like 12 am or some shit when the world was still normal. why am I giving it to you know you might ask? well, my lovely that is because I am PROCRASTINATING, I have a fuck ton of applications to film schools to fill out, so you know what better way to challenge myself then work on unprofessional work. I'd put this in my portfolio if I could. The common app can suck my dick. <br/>-----------<br/>anyway, good morning, good afternoon, goodnight. I will see you when I see you, thank you so much for reading. when will I post again? IDK toss the bones and find out babe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>